A Peek Into My Subconscious
by Lady Kat
Summary: These are the weirdest dreams I've ever had...
1. Default Chapter

A Peek Into My Subconscious

Author's notes: This is an actual dream I had. No lie. Weirdest thing I ever thought up in my life. And so, I decided to post it. If you thought I was disturbed before.....well, let's say this surpasses even "Red Eggs and Ham" on the weird scale. Although I don't know how strange any of your dreams are. Anyhoo, I put this under the Sailor Moon category, even though there's Tenchi and a little mention of Gundam Wing, is because it's mostly Sailormoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or Gundam Wing. I do own my dream and myself. Ashley owns Ashley. Although she makes no claim on dinosaurs. ^_^ You'll see.

Okay. So I was in my Spanish class along with all my classmates. 

Two differences concerning my classmates should be noted. It wasn't the actual people that are in my class, just random people. And all of them chibi. 

Yeah.

Anyhoo.

So all my random chibi classmates were bouncing around the room when our teacher came in. But it wasn't Mrs. Olbrys. Oh no. That would be too easy. It was Ryoko. Ryoko from Tenchi. Space pirate, demon Ryoko from Tenchi. Ryoko who knows no Spanish, at least not to my knowledge. Okay. Then Ryoko called me up to her desk.

You'd never guess what happened next. Go ahead, try. Guess.

Got your guesses?

Good.

Ryoko informed me that she was Sailor Saturn. That's right, screw Hotaru, we gots Ryoko!

I'll bet your guess was wrong. 

Then she told me I was Sailor Mars. Who needs Rei? She was a bitch anyway. ^_~

And then stuff happened. Lots of stuff. Lots of cool, interesting, fascinating stuff. Unfortunately, I can't tell you any of it 'cause I don't remember it. Gomen.

Anyway, so the next thing I remember was that I found out that my friend Ashley was Sailor Jupiter(sorry Makoto!!) and my Spanish classroom was on the top floor of the bed and breakfast I stayed in with my parents in Maine. 

The Graycote Inn. That place didn't have TV, but it was cool anyway. 

It turned out that Ryoko and I were pretty much the chibi's babysitters, so every time the Dark Kingdom attacked, we'd put the chibis in these sleeping bag things. Y'know, kinda like those little naptime beds they have in preschool. Anyway, those beds would then turn into these pod things that would protect them until the fight was over.

Why?

Your guess is as good as mine.

Then Haruka and Michiru showed up. 

You'll never guess.....oh wait, I've already done that.

Then Haruka and Michiru got into the pods.

Why?

I dunno. 

Probably so they could have undisturbed hot wild monkey love or something. 

Anyhoo, a youma showed up and Ryoko and I kicked his ass.

Then we got letters.

One for Ryoko. One for me. One for Ashley.

I went to Ashley's house to deliver it.

Ashley's large, extravagant beach house that she doesn't have in real life, but had in my dream.

On a side note:does anyone know what's going on? And if so, could you tell me?

We went up to Ashley's room to open the letters. I asked why her room had no doors in the doorways and she got pissed at me. Then this conversation ensued:

Ashley: "I'm going to open my letter now."

Me: "So open it."

Ashley: "Well, I don't think I'm going to."

This is my thought on that conversation: O.o;

And so, Ashley stormed downstairs, and I followed. 

For some reason, I had myself convinced that I couldn't open my letter until she opened hers.

Just thought you should know.

So, Ashley's parents were watching the Discovery Channel. A program on dinosaurs to be specific. I sat down in front of the tv, and Ashley popped up next to me. And this is what she said:

"I wanna be a dinosaur!"

Ashley doesn't even like dinosaurs.

Later we went back up to Ashley's doorless room which now miraculously had doors. Ashley was still pissy, but opened her letter. I opened mine. They explained that we were getting new fukus. 

Think of a cross between Sailor V and the Starlights.

Yeah. 

Weird.

Ashley said: "Maybe this will make me look like a dinosaur!"

Whatever floats your boat.

Then I looked at the bottom of the letter. 

It was signed by Treize Khushrenada.

This just opens up a whole slew of fanfic ideas for me.

And no, you can't have them.

^_^

I told you this was weird.

And so, I woke up. And when I told my mom about the dream, I think I scared her. ^_^ It was fun.

R&R people!


	2. A Peek Into My Subconcious: Part 2

A Peek Into My Subconcious: Part 2

Author's notes: I had another dream!! Anime-related. And it was really weird. So it gets posted. I'd love to keep updating this thing, but I really can't control my dreams, so I'll be sure to post whatever ones I have, kay?

Disclaimer: The dream is mine. However, The Vision of Escaflowne isn't(unfortunately). Neither is Star Trek.

Okay. It all started in a insane asylum.

Actually, it wasn't an insane asylum. But I'm not exactly sure what it was, so I'll just call it an insane asylum. 

A really nicely furnished one. With nice apartments for rooms. 

But still, we were being held there against our will.

So it wasn't that nice.

Me, Hitomi, Van, Merle, and Allen.

Y'know, since it was an insane asylum(even though it wasn't), you'd think Dilandau would be there.

But he wasn't.

Damn. He's really hot.

Anyhoo.

Moving on.

We all had different rooms, except for Van and Merle.

We all can be sure Merle was happy about that.

So one night, Hitomi decided to break out.There were underroom tunnels.

I'm saying underroom because they weren't underground. They couldn't have been. We were on a ship.

Yup.

So, she got into this old couples' apartment(although how she did that is still a mystery), pulled up their rug, and went down a small tunnel. She kept going until she came to the first exit. She was looking for Van.

She found Allen instead.

We can all be sure Hitomi was happy about that.

So the two of them went back underroom to find Van and Merle. They found them.

Then the faculty found all of them.

Allen was returned to his room, and Hitomi, Van, and Merle were locked up in a dark room, never to be seen again.

Why?

Probably just to get Hitomi out of the way so I could have Allen all to myself. Hey, my subconcious thinks the same way as my concious mind!

Spiffy.

Terrific.

Spiffariffic, even.

So now, I make my glorious entrance into this dream!

I copy Hitomi.

I get into the old people's apartment.

Here's my question: if we weren't allowed to leave our rooms without permission(and we weren't) how did I keep getting into this couple's room? And: why didn't they seem to mind?

If anyone can answer these questions for me you'll get.......well, you'll get the satisfaction of knowing you answered them. Isn't that fabulous?

No?

Oh well.

It was worth a shot.

Anyway. I go into the tunnel and get to Allen's room. We try to escape.....and fail. So Allen gets moved to a different room way across the ship.

It should be noted that at this point, the ship has magically become a building in Georgia.

Why Georgia?

I'm not even sure it was Georgia. I just remember Southern Fried Chicken and peaches.

Of course, I also remember some guy with a twang in his voice running for president.

No wait, that was George W. Bush.

Never mind.

So......where was I?

Oh yeah.

Georgia.

So I used the tunnel to find Allen again.

It didn't work. We were caught.

Then we ate lunch in the cafeteria. Fried chicken.

Then they threatened us that if we gave them any more trouble, that they'd give me electroshock therapy.

Maybe it was in an insane asylum. 

But it wasn't.

But it was.

Damn, now I'm confusing myself.

So they put us both in solitary confinement, but especially me. I wasn't even allowed to move out of bed without permission. And they had new employees to enforce this. I moved my arm to get the tv remote. 

Then a Borg drone walked in with it's little red searchlight thing on.

It was at this point that my perspective changed.

I was seeing it on a tv screen because it was a 16-bit video game.

The Borg hit me. Then I switched back to my original 'seeing out of my own eyes' perspective. 

Then my dream dropped off, and the next dream picked up on my high school athletic fields. And I was running around the baseball field. Just because.

Then I woke up.

This dream was really weird.

R&R please!!!


	3. Part 3: Outlaw Star

A Peek Into My Subconcious: Part 3

Author's notes: Y'know I'd really like to have an Utena dream one of these days. But I guess I'll just hafta settle for Outlaw Star. 

Disclaimer: Dream-mine; other stuff-not.

Okay, so I was living ina little cottage with my grandparents.

Not my real life grandparents, mind you.

My dream grandparents. 

My grandfather looked just like the one in the Shirley Temple version of Heidi, and my grandmother was some random shriveled up woman. 

Yup.

My dreams are weird like that.

So then Gene and Jim showed up and killed my grandparents. That was what they were getting payed for.

Sucks.

Anyhoo, Gene glared at me.

I don't remember why.

Maybe 'cuz I had to go with them and he thought I'd try to avenge my grandparents or some crap like that.

Then we all got into a powerboat and were riding down giant rivers and/or lakes. 

I think Loch Ness was one of them.

Yeah.

Anyhoo, so we had lots of really, really cool adventures!

That I don't remember. Damn.

So eventually(during a very beautiful sunset) we came to a big house. It looked kinda like the one behind the Bates Motel, only nicer.

And with no incestuous mothers and murdering sons inside. 

Goody.

So we were going around and reached the fifth floor. We went into a room and it belonged to.......

Guess. I mean it.

Have you guessed?

I know you haven't.

You may go no further until you have guessed.

Do not pass go, do not collect $200.

It was a green room, with a nice wood floor.....I still don't think you've guessed.

It belonged to Poseidon. The Greek god of the Sea.

We talked. 

So then, I opened a door in the room. It led out to a porch. Hanging off the side of the house.

Okay, so it's architecturally imposible, so what? 

Now comes the weird part.

All people reading fic: The *weird* part?!?

Yup.

When I looked out the door, the sky was upside down and all the pine trees were pointing down with their trunks*cough not that Trunks cough* going up. Gene, Jim, and I had to get into one of those really old airplanes(like Orville and Wilbur old) and fly out the door and turn upside down really quick otherwise we'd hit the trees.

This was especially striking because the trees appeared black and the sky was purplish-pink with dashes of orange. 

Really pretty.

Then my mom came in with some old lady friend of hers. 

Gene and Jim hid under the bed.

My mom showed the old lady around and she 'oohed' and 'aahed'. 

I was pissed off at my mom 'cuz she interrupted me doing stuff.

As usual.

Not that kinda stuff, you sickos.

Eventually, my mom left. We got the plane ready and were about to fly out when.........

My mom woke me up. For school. Sucks.

R&R!!


End file.
